Zufällige Liaison
by Kriska88
Summary: Liebe... muss nicht immer das sein, was alle erwarten... und sie kann auch diejenigen treffen, bei denen man es am wenigsten erwartet.... Oneshot BdayFF für Vickysnape  Pairing: HarryPotterSeverusSnape


Titel: **Zufällige Liaison**

Autor: Kriska

Pairing: Nope, keine Hary/Draco, sonder eine **Harry/Severus**! mein Debut+wuhuuu+

Disclaimer: nichts von HP gehört mir und ich verdiene kei geld damit.

Widmung: FÜR VICKYSNAPE!! KNUFF hier dein verspätetes Burzeltagsgeschenk+knuff+ und sorry wegen der wartezeit, aber die ff gehört jetzt dir Schnuggi!

AN: tja, heute fasse ich mich kurz. das hier ist n kleiner schräger oneshot, bei dem ich nicht mehr so ganz weiß was ich mir gedacht habe

* * *

**Zufällige Liaison  
**  
Leise erklang das Rascheln von Lacken, als sich jemand in einem mit dunklen Stoffen verborgenem Bett, das sich in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes befand, bewegte.

Schlaftrunken, jedoch genüsslich, streckte sich eine Gestalt unter den schwarzen Seidenlacken bevor sich smaragdgrüne Augen einen Spalt breit öffneten um sich blinzelnd in dem, in Dunkelheit gehülltem, Raum umzusehen – auf der Suche nach etwas… nach jemand.

Langsam richtete sich der junge Mann auf die Ellbogen auf, das Gesicht noch vom Schlaf gerötet, die schwarzen Harre in alle Richtungen abstehend, die grünen Augen noch schläfrig, der Körper… nur spärlich vom seidenem Stoff einer Decke bedeckt.

Der schlanke Körper erzitterte als plötzlich ein eisiger Wind durch den Raum wehte und den beinahe nackten Leib erfasste.

Verwirrt blinzelten die Smaragde bevor sie sich abermals umsahen… und eine offen stehende Balkontür vorfanden, deren dunkle Brokatvorhänge sich geschmeidig im Zug des Windes bewegten.

Entschlossen setzte der junge Mann sich auf, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und erhob sich, während er die seidige Decke um seine baren Hüften schlang. Leise ging er auf die offene Tür zu erzitterte bei jedem Windzug, der seine noch vom Schlaf erwärmte Haut traf.

An der Tür angekommen blieb er stehen und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, beobachtete mit sachtem Lächeln den Mann, der an der Brüstung des Balkons stand und in die Nacht hinausstarrte.

Den Mann, dessen schulterlanges schwarzes Haar leicht im Wind wehte.  
Den Mann, dessen schwarze Augen als zu durchbohren schienen.  
Den Mann, dessen Körper bereits wieder in verschlossene schwarze Roben gehüllt war.  
Den Mann… der um einiges älter als er selbst war. 

* * *

Doch er hatte nicht allzu lange die Möglichkeit den anderen zu beobachten, da dieser sich langsam umdrehte – das Gesicht starr die Augen undurchdringlich.

Ruhig beobachtete der Jüngere seinen Gegenüber, erwiderte den Blick aus diesen unergründlichen Augen.

Kurz musste er an den Vortag denken, als sie sich das erste Mal nach ganzen sieben Jahren zufällig wieder gesehen hatten. Wie die Verblüffung sie beide erfasst hatte, bevor er langsam auf den Älteren zu gegangen war – auf den Lippen ein unsicheres Lächeln, das durch den Blick aus den strengen Augen, die ihm so vertraut waren, verursacht wurde. Sie hatten sich unterhalten… und was danach geschah spielte keine Rolle mehr.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Grünäugigen, ließ den Blick des anderen Mannes nur noch härter werden. Als der Jüngere sich dessen gewahr wurde, verblasste das Lächeln etwas und er machte einen zögerlichen Schritt auf den anderen zu, unsicher weiterhin den Blickkontakt haltend.

„Professor?", kam es zaghaft von dem Grünäugigen.

Als Antwort kamen nur ein Schnauben und ein kalkulierender Blick.  
Ein Blick, den nur Severus Snape beherrschte.

Zaghaft ging der junge Mann ein paar weitere Schritte auf seinen ehemaligen Professor zu und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stehen – immer noch den Blick der schwarzen Augen standhaltend.

Langsam streckte er die rechte Hand aus, legte sie zögerlich auf die Brust des Mannes vor ihm – zögerlich, um richtig auf die möglicherweise aufkommenden Reaktionen reagieren zu können.

Doch es geschah nichts.

Langsam trat er einen weiteren kleinen Schritt näher und legte auch die andere Hand auf den Brustkorb des Älteren.

„Und was nun, Potter.", erklang eine kalte Stimme nach schier einer Ewigkeit – die schwarzen Augen waren leicht verengt.

Und Angesprochener verstand, während die Worte leise in seinem Kopf widerhallten.

Er glaubte ihm nicht. Nicht ein Wort, das er ihm gesagt hatte. Er verstand nicht warum er hier war, warum er sich auf ihn einließ… ihn, die ‚die schleimige Fledermaus'…

Severus verstand nicht… da er nicht wusste, wie sehr ihn sein Blick aus der Fassung brachte, wie sehr ihn der Klang seiner Stimme betörte.

Er wusste und verstand es nicht – au diesem Grund glaubte er ihm nicht und suchte in seinen Blicken den Verrat und in seinen Worten die Lüge.

Das zaghafte Lächeln wurde sanft, zärtlich… während sich schlanke Arme um den Hals des Älteren schlangen und ihn zu einem Kuss runter zogen.

Ihn dazu brachten die Augen zu schließen… 

* * *

Sanft und doch entschlossen zog der Grünäugige den Mann wieder in das unbeleuchtete Schlafzimmer – den Kuss dabei nicht unterbrechend.

Die schmalen Hände, die über den in Roben gehüllten Körper strichen, ließen jeden Widerstand dahin schmelzen und ein Feuer entfachen… in beiden von Ihnen.

Vorsichtig stolperte Harry rückwärts durch den Raum, nicht gewillt den Mann vor ihm auch nur für einen Moment los zu lassen. Sanft flogen seine Hände über den Brustkorb und flinke Finger öffneten die unzähligen Knöpfe, die sie von ihrem Ziel trennten – schon das zweite Mal innerhalb von wenigen Stunden.

Vergessen war die Seidendecke, die er sich um die Hüften geschlungen hatte und die nun vernachlässigt an der Balkontür lag, als Severus endlich den Kuss erwiderte und seine Hände sich um die Hüften des Jüngeren legten.

Vergessen war alles, als er endlich die dunklen Robe von den Schultern des anderen Mannes schob und nackte, seidige Haut spürte.

Alles war vergessen als er den Rand des Bettes an seinen Beinen spürte und sich nach hinten Fallen ließ – Severus mit sich zog.

Hungrig strichen Hände über seidige Haut, während gierige Lippen abermals einander fanden. Die Augen waren genüsslich geschlossen, die zwei Leiber ineinander verschlungen. Feiner Schweiß bildete sich auf der erhitzten Haut, ließ sie leicht schimmern in dem spärlich vom Mondschein beschienenen Raum.

Doch jetzt, war alles egal.  
Name, Alter, Herkunft, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft… Konsequenzen.

Was zählte war das Feuer, das sie beide zu verzehren versuchte.

Und die Linderung, die sie nur in den Armen des jeweils anderen fanden. 

* * *

Langsam nahm der Himmel einen rosa Ton an und erfüllte auch den stillen Raum, in dem nur ruhiger Atem zu hören war, mit spärlichem Licht.  
Enthüllte dadurch die dunklen Gestalten im entfernten Bett. Enthüllte einen immer noch selig schlafenden dunklen Wuschelkopf und einen weiteren Dunkelhaarigen, der nachdenklich in das entspannte Gesicht des Wuschelkopfes starrte – und einen schlanken blassen Finger, der die Konturen eben jenes Gesichts hauchzart nachfuhr.

Helle Augenlider flatterten bevor sie sich öffneten und strahlend grüne Augen offenbarten, während der schlanke Körper sich leicht streckte und ein kurzes Gähnen den noch immer geschwollenen Lippen entwich.

Die grünen Augen wurden mit Schwarzen konfrontiert und ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien.

„Morgen Professor."

Schnurrend er sich an den älteren Mann, vergrub seine Nase an einer leicht beharrten Brust und sog den Duft des anderen tief in sich auf.

Als sich Hände zögerlich um ihn schlangen musste er lächeln und drückte sich zufrieden noch näher an den warmen, nackten Körper vor sich.  
Das Lächeln wurde sogar breiter als die Hände anfingen sanft über seinen Rücken und Haarschopf zu streichen – ihn fast zum schnurren brachten.  
Minuten, die wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, genoss er einfach nur die Zärtlichkeiten des anderen, bevor er sich leicht aus der Umarmung löste und in das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Professors aufblickte – nur um zu sehen wie dieser den Blick abwandte und die Augenlider senkte.  
Den schuldigen Blick verbarg.

Leicht musste er die Stirn runzeln – bis er wieder verstand.  
Entschlossen richtete er sich auf und innerhalb weniger Sekunden lag Severus auf dem Rücken und Harry saß auf seinen Hüften, die Hände an je einer Seite seines Kopfes abgestützt.

Fest blickte er in die dunklen Augen, die ihn leicht verblüfft ansahen.

Entschlossen sah er ihn an. Er würde ihn dazu bringen ihm zu glauben, es zu verstehen – obwohl er selbst es nicht einmal vollkommen verstehen konnte.

Doch das war egal.  
Es war nicht wichtig.

Und er war nicht breit das, was sich zwischen ihnen entwickeln könnte, einfach los zu lassen.

* * *

_Ich weiß wie irritiert du bist.  
Das bin ich auch.  
Doch ich weiß, dass ich das hier will.  
Deine sanften Berührungen.  
Das Feuer, das zwischen uns entbrennt.  
Den zärtlichen Blick deiner strengen Augen._

Das alles will ich nicht mehr missen.

Es war Zufall, dass wir uns trafen.  
Es war Zufall, was zwischen uns geschah.

Und ich bin froh, dass es das tat.

Ich bin kein Kind mehr und nicht mehr mein Lehrer.

_-_

Wir brauchen keine Worte um uns zu verstehen – ein Blick in die Augen genügt.

Es ist egal, dass es nur Zufall war – dass sich keiner von uns beiden so etwas hätte Früher vorstellen können.

Was ist es jetzt, zwischen uns?  
Eine Liaison? Eine Affäre?  
Und wenn es so ist?  
Spielt es denn eine Rolle?  
Vielleicht… vielleicht kann daraus mehr werden – sogar die ‚wahre Liebe'…

Denn nicht jeder hat das Glück eine Märchenbuch-Romanze zu erfahren – doch vielleicht kann sich unser ‚etwas' dazu entwickeln… vielleicht.

Akzeptiere, dass ich dich will… akzeptiere es und suche nicht in jedem meiner zärtlichen Worte Lügen.

Sieh mich an – mit diesen undurchdringlichen Augen und hör auf deinen Blick abzuwenden… abzuwenden voller Schuld.  
Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich tue dies weil ich es will… du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen… und dich für dein Alter schämen.

Denn ich will dich genau so, wie du bist.

_-_

Es ist doch egal, dass die anderen es nicht verstehen werden.  
Es ist doch egal, dass wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit siezen.

Das zählt doch alles nicht.

Sollen sie uns doch verurteilen – sie, die sie bestimmen was ‚Liebe' ist… und sie doch selbst noch nie erfahren haben.

Bleib einfach bei mir…  
Und hallte an dem fest, was zwischen uns entsteht…  
Unsere zufällige Liaison…

Und vielleicht…  
… ist es doch die ‚wahre Liebe'…

**ENDE**

**

* * *

**  
so das wars. hoffe es hat euch gefallen :)

Bye  
Kriska 


End file.
